


Off Duty

by TyJax_Fanfiction (TyJax_EeOwen)



Series: RarePairs || Odd Pairings [54]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dylan, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dylan Massett Is A Little Shit, Dylan Massett's First Time, Fast and Rough, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Skull Fucking, Handcuffs, I used to be great at tagging, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough First time, Rough Sex, Shameless Cheating, Shameless Smut, Smut Without Fluff, Zack Shelby Is A Little Shit, pinning, top Zack, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_Fanfiction
Summary: “Maybe you need to be taught some manners,” the sentence just made him frown harder and he then looked at him, blinking blankly and searching his face. That was the weirdest and creepiest way to talk to someone. It wasn’t even that good of a pickup line, it was more of an invitation to get laid. Was Norma not putting out and he got bored and decided to go for higher standards?“Was that a pickup line or are you actually suggesting a solution to my problems between me and Norma?” he decided to ask instead of the obvious, watching him pretty close as he sat there for a few lingering seconds, staring at him in return and then he saw the hand reach up and rest on his leg, fingers on the inside of his thigh, thumb on the outside and it just rested there, a bit higher than mid-thigh.“What d’you think it is?” that the guy his mother was getting supposedly fucked by was about to try it on with her oldest son?





	Off Duty

As soon as he heard the knock on the door Dylan huffed exasperatedly and dropped his head back on the couch, a silent plea for God to give him strength. He didn’t believe in all that shit, but whatever. It was a universal gesture, even for non-believers.

He lazily forced himself up from the sofa and headed over to the door, swinging it open and then swinging the front door open to see none other than the Deputy, his and Norman’s mother’s latest boytoy. He’d accuse her of being a cougar, but he was finally getting along with his brother. If she turned on the waterworks and the whole _‘Woe is me, I’m the victim’_ shit, he could kiss it goodbye because Norman was the good son, the Angel with his Mommy issues and she’d turn him against Dylan faster than she started getting fucked by this officer.

“Mornin’, Deputy. How was the drive?” he forced the pleasantries, a feigned smile on his face. The guy seemed to not see the forced good nature and smiled, his hands in his jacket and his posture relaxed.

“Was good. Dylan, right?” the guy stepped closer and Dylan stepped out of the way of the door, giving him space to slip past him and then gradually closed the door. He huffed, again thinking that he had about two hours of small talk to get through before Norma got back from whatever the hell she was doing.

“Yeah, guess she talks about me?” he had to assume that because she loved complaining about him and the fact that the guy knew his name when Dylan never gave it when they actually met. The first and last time he saw the Deputy was when he saved Norman’s ass by knocking on the cops door so that his brother wasn’t caught when he tried getting out of his house.

“Not in the best light, but yeah,” the cop replied and Dylan had to stop himself from huffing again. He was right, she complained about him. The guy probably saw him as trouble now. Did this screw his chances with his _job?_ It was the first stack of money that he got in a while and he could really use it. If she screwed that up for him-...

“Great,” he replied exasperatedly, looking anywhere else but the officer as he closed the other door and stepped further into the building. “Want a beer?” he asked flatly as he stepped around the guy and headed into the kitchen, straight for the fridge.

“Yeah, sure,” at that Dylan opened the fridge and grabbed the drinks, closing it and then twisted the caps off himself. He turned around to see that the Deputy had followed him in, standing on the other side of the table. “I disagree with one thing Norma said about you,” that caught his attention, a portion of it. He placed the beer on the table and slid it over, the guy catching it before it fell off the edge.

“And what’s that,” he didn’t really care, was just curious. If he disagreed with something she said, you can guarantee that he’d be a dick and mention it, maybe rub it in her face. Because you know, that was his thing. It was practically a goal to make her miserable at this point.

“You’re easy on the eyes,” Dylan paused, staring at him for a long moment, a crease drawing at his browline. Did he really just say that? Dylan wasn’t going deaf right? The officer had a look of bemusement on his face like he found it sorta funny. Maybe it was the look he was getting from Dylan or that he said it for shits and giggles and was teasing or mocking him and just wanted a reaction. He was messing with him, had to be.

“Don’t apprentice bein’ messed with,” he replied defensively, his tone still flat, but anyone could see that he thought that the guy was just teasing him. He wasn’t good at taking compliments and he doubted that it was a real one that the cop just gave him.

“I’m not messing with you,” yeah, sure. Dylan took a sip from his beer. He knew that Norma made snide comments about how he looked like his old man and he wasn’t a looker, but Dylan knew for a fact that she was just the jealous old cow he saw her as whenever she saw women coming up to the old guy. He was handsome and Dylan flaunted that.

“Bullshit,” he replied curtly, taking another sip of his beer as he rounded the table and headed for the living room, pleasantries gone and his forced politeness dissipated. He was back to _not giving a shit._

“She wasn’t lying about the shitty attitude,” it was like he remembered her saying it and he made it sound like more of an exasperated confirmation. Like _‘Yeah, I see what she meant by the shitty attitude’_ and it made him scoff as he dropped onto the couch, a boot being kicked up onto the coffee table.

“You haven’t seen anything. Wait ‘til she actually shows up and sees me sitting here,” Dylan relaxed into the couch and switched the mute off, the sound coming from the tv again. There was an old Western thing on and he didn’t much care for that stuff, but it was really the only thing that was on. Norma still hadn’t fixed up the Sky or anything, so he was stuck with Norman’s old movies that were more cliche that the cops and his mother’s relationship.

“It normally turn into a war when you walk into the same room as her?” Dylan glanced over when he felt the officer sit down beside him, closer than actually necessary, but it wasn’t like he’d tell him to shift over. He sat about this far from Norman whenever they hung out on the couch.

“Yeah,” he answered without a beat and just stared at the tv as he drank his beer, tilting the bottle up and continuing to relax until he was pretty much lying there, beer resting on his hip as he stared at the screen.

“Think it’s got anything to do with your attitude?” _hells yeah it does._ He huffed in dry amusement and glanced over at him, giving him a resting-bitch-face expression. It was that obvious, so obvious. Even Norman pointed it out a few times, one of those times it was because of the ID caller when Norma called him and that ended with a meat tenderizer nearly ending up through the back of his head.

“Yeah, among other things,” he answered simply and then returned to the tv screen, almost feeling the couch cushions move and dip when the cop moved, shifting closer and it drew a soft frown to his face. He didn’t bother looking over at him though, he didn’t think anything of it.

“Maybe you need to be taught some manners,” the sentence just made him frown harder and he then looked at him, blinking blankly and searching his face. That was the weirdest and creepiest way to talk to someone. It wasn’t even that good of a pickup line, it was more of an invitation to get laid. Was Norma not putting out and he got bored and decided to go for higher standards?

“Was that a pickup line or are you actually suggesting a solution to my problems between me and Norma?” he decided to ask instead of the obvious, watching him pretty close as he sat there for a few lingering seconds, staring at him in return and then he saw the hand reach up and rest on his leg, fingers on the inside of his thigh, thumb on the outside and it just rested there, a bit higher than mid-thigh.

“What d’you think it is?” that the guy his _mother_ was getting supposedly fucked by was about to try it on with her oldest son?

\----------

Dylan felt his back hit the wood of his bedroom door, hands already finding his wrists to pin them back on either side of his head while the cops mouth attached to his roughly, lips and tongues clashing, teeth biting hard on Dylan’s. He couldn’t put up much of a fight, not with this guy. He had the advantage and was holding him in place.

He groaned sharply when he felt the bigger guy’s body press against him, from hips to chests and it was almost like he was smothering him, which he nearly thought if it wasn’t for the thigh easily slipping between his own to press hard against his tented jeans, no rubbing or rocking, just pressing and making it hard to move. He was literally stuck there.

“Look at you, gettin’ excited,” the officer teased and moved his lips to the side of Dylan’s face, kissing and biting his jaw, just beside his ear. He was a teeth guy. Not that he was complaining. Dylan dropped his head back against the door, feeling and hearing the thud.

“The fuck d’you expect,” he replied deeply, breathy and gritty from the sensations. He sharply gasped when the thigh shifted up and down against him, rubbing him through his jeans. He bit the inside of his lip to try and hold back any noise, eyes closing to concentrate on that. He swallowed thickly, finding it hard when the teeth were biting down his neck, probably leaving marks and with the leg dry humping him.

He involuntarily arched the lower half of his back when he felt the guy's hips against his, rolling their covered shafts together and the cop was as hard as stone, rutting against Dylan like a steel rod. He swallowed again and was breathing deeply through his nose, still trying to focus, but he was making it way too difficult.

“You’re a stubborn jackass, you know that?” Dylan opened his eyes just a little and turned his head to see that he was being stared at. “Make some noise or I’ll force them outta you,” was that meant to sound as hot as it did?

“That a threat or a promise?” he smirked dirtily and gasped deeply when the guy rolled his hips hard against him, pressing him back into the wood harder, hard enough that he swore he felt it bend with the force.

“Either,” Dylan was pulled by his wrists from the wall and was turned around, back to the bed and he was walked backwards, Dylan not really aware of how many steps it took before he felt the frame of the bed hit the back of his legs. He was shoved down and stared up as the cop started stripping, watching him with a sharp, hungry eye, still panting hotly. “Strip,” he wasn’t sure if that was an order or request, but whatever.

Dylan reached down and immediately threw off his jacket, shirt following fast and it was only a little harder with his jeans because of the buttonfly-, and then the hands when they were undone. The cop grabbed his wrists again and angled him up the bed until his head was back on the pillow, the Deputy kneeling between his jeaned thighs while only wearing his underwear. There was a huge smirk on the guy's face and then he lifted his other hand, a pair of handcuffs being shown, no warning or heads up, no.

“You wear cuffs even when you’re going casual?” he asked with a quirked brow and was even given the option of saying no to the cuffs when they were being looped around his wrist, the bed frame and then his other wrist.

“Never know when they can come in handy,” his forearm was patted and then the hands were free to move, immediately reaching down for the waist of his jeans, tugging at them and then grabbing at the back to drag them down, taking extra time to grab his ass with those big hands. His shoes and jeans came off fast after that and he was left in his underwear for a moment while _Shelby_ slipped out of his own. Dylan figured that they could be on name basis instead of him continuously just calling him Cop, or Officer. He didn’t like them, but this guy was definitely an exception during this.

“Like right now?” he panted, tilting his head to stare at him easier while he got back into position, sitting there completely naked. He leaned up over him, face nuzzling between his shoulder and jaw to bite and suck at his neck, lips lapping over skin and Dylan bit his lip again.

“Exactly,” Shelby said against him as he kept biting and sucking, mouth moving to his jugular and then between his collarbones and slowly down between his pecs and ribs. There was a moment where he chanced a look down and saw that the guy was staring at him, eyes on him and that was not meant to be as hot as it seemed. No fucking way.

Dylan was only panting harder, feeling the heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach and making his skin feel hotter. The lips and teeth sank lower, sucking, kissing and biting at his abs and then his navel, where they stopped and he definitely didn’t let out a whine, definitely not.

“Gonna put that mouth of yours to good work,” Dylan looked straight at him, confused for maybe a few seconds before he saw him climb up, his knees stopping on either side of his head and he knew exactly what was going on here. Just FYI, Dylan had never actually sucked dick before and from the look he was given when he stared at the shaft in front of his face, the cop knew that now too.

“Open your mouth, tongue out,” Dylan stared up at him and then back to the head and shaft, swallowing hard before reluctantly doing as he was told, lips parting and he stuck his tongue out, almost feeling the heat radiating from the rod. Shelby’s hand was there, making sure he had control of his own muscle and he lowered the head, Dylan still not sure what he was meant to do and then the head was pressed against his tongue, the guys' hips slowly inching forward so that the shaft was doing the same with his wet muscle.

“Atta boy,” Dylan did not, _I repeated,_ did NOT take pleasure in being praised-... a little. He might’ve, maybe a lil’. _Don’t judge me._

His heart was hammering in his chest, the heat still there and rising as he felt the shaft move back as Shelby rolled his hips back. And then forward again and he did this a few times before he felt the cop change the direction of the head, Dylan’s mouth opening around it as it slipped through his lips. The guy clearly knew how to handle this without Dylan needing to do anything, so he just lay there and let him-... reluctantly. He couldn’t actually do anything.

He felt the shaft being slowly and easily forced into his mouth, the thumb on the underside of his chin making him close his lips to a point. He obviously knew that teeth were definitely not involved and he didn’t need to be told that.

Dylan swallowed when the head got deeper, his gag-reflex itching in his throat and he tried stopping it since the guy was already pretty deep in his mouth. Just before it spiked again, the length was drawn back until the head was left in and then it was inched back in, a bit faster than before and he was slowly thrusting a few seconds later, clearly aware of what he could take.

He tasted the salty, wet pre-cum, his brow knitting at the sour hint to it. He was panting heavier, tasting more of it when he swallowed and he could feel a cough coming. Dylan grunted around the shaft, opening his eyes to stare up at the cop. There was a deep, satisfied smirk on his face and it was still there even as he slowly drew from his burning lips, rubbed raw by the skullfucking.

As soon as it was out of his mouth and he had a few seconds of a coughing fit, the taste of sour pre-cum stuck at the back of his tongue. Clearing his throat didn’t help either and he knew for a fact that he’d be mouthwashing the hell out of his face when they were done. He needed practice when it came to blowjo- _Stopping that train of thought. He didn’t just suck anyone's dick and he didn’t need practice because it wasn’t happening again, capiche?_

“Good boy,” Dylan felt a hand on his face and opened his eyes again, having not realized he’d even closed them. He stared up, panting hard and heavy and he licked his raw lips, tasting the heat and use the guy just got out of his mouth.

He said nothing as Shelby shifted back down his body, sitting back between his thighs and reaching for the hem of his underwear, dragging them down in one swift motion, leaving him completely nude and rock hard between them. He was watching Shelby and could see that he was all lust, staring at _him_ in general and looking pretty damn hungry. It almost like a predator and prey moment and he was the rabbit.

“I feel attacked right now,” he joked, a smirk on his raw lips and he was talking about _this._ The fact that he was cuffed to the bed and he was at the literal mercy of this guy and he clearly had no damn mercy.

“Not like you didn’t want it,” Shelby gestured to his crotch, where his shaft stood hard and almost leaking and begging to be touched. Fuck, Dylan needed it, so damn bad, but he wasn’t a desperate bitch, no way was he gonna beg for it.

“Touche,” he muttered breathlessly, shifting slightly, writhing because his skin was so hot and it was uncomfortable. He almost felt a little disappointed when he saw the Deputy get up from the bed and walk away, only for him to shut his thoughts up when he saw him grab his pants and reach into the pockets for something, a small bottle and a condom. _He wasn’t giddy, shut up._

“I was gonna use these for your mom, but I can say that I’m using them for somethin’ better,” Shelby headed back over, showing off the lube and condom as he climbed back onto the bed between his legs, sitting a bit of a distance away, maybe to apply the lube.

“Sucks because I can’t tell her you said that,” Dylan smirked and tried shrugging, finding it hard because of where his arms were cuffed. He watched the guy, saw him pause to stare up at him with one of his own smirks and then he reached up, leaning over him and he felt the hand grab his jaw, making this seem serious for a moment, if not for the gentleness of the touch and the suave smirk on his face.

“This is our little secret, you got that?” his thumb brushed up and down on his jaw before it angled off and pressed against his lip. It did nothing else, just rested there and he stared up, wide-eyed and giddy. He didn’t like admitting things, he really didn’t, but this was a turn on, the whole thing that Shelby was dominating him, acting like he had the power, which he totally did have. Powerplay? He could get behind that-, _in complete secret where no one he knew actually found out._

“Yeah,” he breathed deeply, the word coming out as more of an airy grunt than anything and he felt his fingers grip tighten just a bit, enough that it made him squirm in the hold, but not enough for Dylan to not like it.

“Yeah what?” the cop's tone was darker, more authoritative and it drew the heat, making it hotter and he was just panting harder. It was hot, a major turn on and he stared straight into the guy's face, tongue licking his lips and brushing his thumb, Dylan getting a taste of it unintentionally.

“Yes, Sir,” his voice cracked slightly and he swallowed, feeling the thumb move, curling and sinking between his lips and into his mouth. He automatically closed his lips around the digit, his tongue tasting it again, but the whole thumb instead of a portion.

“Good boy,” Powerplay and praise kink. He’d really have to write these down and do a search on this stuff to figure out if they were bad or if they would affect him in everyday life or something after this realization. Because if he felt like this every time he ran into the Deputy, he was fucked. Literally and figuratively.

The thumb was reluctantly removed and replaced by lips, Dylan feeling them mould with his own, hot and moist from Shelby licking his own and he groaned quietly into it, body squirming to get closer to the cops, the small of his back arching when he felt the guys shaft between his thighs and resting against his own, hot and twitchy from the tiniest bit of contact. He was more than sure that his own length did the same.

“Gotta prep you, don’t want it to hurt, right?” he watched as Shelby pulled back and spread Dylan’s thigh apart, lifting them up a bit until the guy was happy with the positioning. He didn’t want to admit that he felt more exposed than he did when he was the one in control when it came to sex. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew enough about gay sex to be able to get into it and play off that he wasn’t a virgin to it. The cop didn’t need to know.

He glanced down to see the way he was being admired, Shelby’s eyes fixed between his legs and it sent a hot shudder up his spine, making him squirm on the spot and the Deputy saw it. His lips curved into a bigger grin and he looked up at him, saying nothing as his arms moved and Dylan’s hearts skipped, his breathing catching in his throat when he felt the cold cream being smeared over his skin, around his hole and just inside, the very tip of the finger prodding inside.

Dylan closed his eyes, biting his lip as two fingers sank in first, slow and easy and it was obviously to tease with how slow he was actually moving them. He tried to not react, tried to relax and let him get as deep as he could. It felt like a light pressure pushing at his walls and it wasn’t bad.

He swallowed and tried to calm his panting, focusing on the fingers inside, the lube warming up fast the deeper the fingers were. He started pulling them back out and then forced them back in, again and again, to open him up. His breathing stuttered and little, the fingers curling inside and putting more pressure on his walls. He didn’t think it’d actually feel good. He knew that the prostate was meant to be a really good spot, but that was the extent of his knowledge of what should feel good inside his ass.

He could feel the stretching, that it was working because the fingers were sliding in and out faster, tugging less on his ring and thrusting his fingers faster and every time, he could feel the knuckles pressing against the outside of his hole.

Dylan was still trying to ease up on the panting, trying to calm himself, but every few thrusts, he could feel the fingers change the angle and they were so close to his spot. He could feel how close they were and it sent short sparks straight to the pit of his gut, heating him up and keeping him as hard as a rock. The twisting and curling helped with that too, purposely pushing against his walls and widening him, stretching him. It was making him squirm and writhe and he was trying hard to stay still.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling when he felt the fingers being drawn out and he really seriously didn’t feel a bit disappointed. And even if he did, it didn’t last long before he felt them come back, a third added and they were pressed back in, forcing his walls further apart. There was a light burn to it, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like it. It was a weirdly nice sensation.

Dylan was hot, the warmth starting to dot his skin lightly like a really thin blanket. They were turning inside, the guy's palm turning from facing down to facing up and then down again, curling against his walls and pushing at the muscles that were closed around the digits. He’d admit that he may have clenched to see how it felt and it sent a hot spark straight up his spine, a light puff of amusement leaving the cop sitting between his legs and just enjoying the view and playing with him like he was a toy. Shelby fucking knew that he was teasing Dylan by taking his sweet-ass time.

The fingers were still curling and twisting against his walls, thrusting back and forth and he could feel the eyes on him, fixed and like he was being stared at. He was still trying not to make a sound because he was stubborn that way and he knew that it was getting to the Deputy, just like he was getting to him by taking his time. Eye for an eye and all that shit.

Soon, the fingers were drawn from him and he let out a low breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding until then and slowly blinked down, seeing that he was being watched, a huge smirk on Shelby’s face.

“Ready, Dylan?” at his name being said, he swallowed and forced a smirk on his own face and huffed a short laugh like that was a good enough answer. It seemed to be because the cop replied with the same and went about fitting on the condom and smearing lube over it, rubbing it in and used the rest to lather up his hole again. He had to bite his lip and stared back up at the ceiling, feeling his legs being moved again as the guy aligned himself.

He felt another hot spark when the head of his dick pressed against him, not being pushed in, but just held there, enough for him to feel how warm it was through the lube and condom and he was hot, really hot, much like his own.

There was no _‘Let me know if it hurts’_ or anything as he started to slip the head in, pushing slowly so Dylan would feel everything until it popped in. He could feel it pushing him open, stretching him wider than his fingers did and his mouth fell open. He was bigger than the digits and honestly, that didn’t surprise him. It was how hot it felt against the inside of his ring. The pressure pushing against his muscles as he sank deeper and deeper.

He bit his bottom lip again, enough to hurt and tried forcing himself to relax, he really tried, but his hole and insides started to ache at the sudden size difference, the intrusion being bigger. And Shelby probably saw this because there was a hand on his abs, fingers splayed and the touch was sort of soft like it was meant to be comforting.

Dylan groaned lowly through his closed lips and closed his eyes, a slight frown creasing between his brows and he tried to hold himself, tried to relax and let him get as deep as he could. He was almost there, he could almost feel the hips against his pelvis. He felt so damn full and it was so hot inside, the sparks were shooting through his stomach and going straight to his groin.

It felt like Zack was giving him the moment to adjust because he was deep inside, completely in and sheathed and yet he wasn’t moving, he just sat and stayed there for a few long seconds. He felt the hand on his abs move, slowly brushing down and then over his thigh until he could lift it, hooking his leg around his hip. Dylan preemptively grabbed at the bars of the bed-frame that he could actually grab with the cuffs still on him, the ones that the cuffs were actually laced around and they made noise, clinking with his movements.

He felt the Deputy start to pull out, not so slow and easy with his hips pulling back and then he was forcing his way back in, pushing his walls apart and then he was pulling back again, tugging on his ring and pushing on it, back and forth, back and forth. His thrusts were shallow and smooth, drawing gasps from Dylan, his mouth falling open and his eyes staying shut.

He just kept rolling his hips, sinking in and pulling back and finding an easy rhythm with his thrusts getting sharper and maybe a little faster in short bursts, his hips colliding with his pelvis.

Dylan felt Zack move, his body now leaning a little over him for more leverage and he opened his eyes to see that he was staring down at him, hand pressed against the pillow between his cuffed arm and head. He gasped again when he felt him thrust that little bit harder into him, hips and pelvis connecting harder and he was gripping tighter to the bed-frame, feeling the heat building and the sweat starting to dot his body lightly.

He felt him slide out fast, leaving the head in and then he thrusted back in, not really leaving him at all while he thrusted hard and fast. Dylan gasped harder, panting and panting and groaning when he bit his lip and took the hard, deep strokes. He was almost on the verge of moaning and from just a glance up at the other man, he saw that he was thoroughly enjoying Dylan’s reactions. He was still staring, a smile still on his face.

It made Dylan way too self-conscious, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He just kept gasping and groaning and squirming and writhing while feeling his body jerk and heat up tremendously. The knot in his stomach was scorching and growing, the warmth spreading down.

He shut his eyes and tried gripping the bed tighter as the Deputy got faster and harder again, almost rough with him and he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it. He felt him slide back out, rolled back in with a lot more force and then he felt Zack’s free hand on him, wrapping around him and drawing a low moan from his throat, starting to stroke him and it was rough, his grip like a vice and his speed fast, and his thrusts felt almost bruising. He’d be limping later.

Dylan writhed harder and arched, feeling the friction, sensation and heat getting to him. He arched up into the hand and down into the thrust, his body lighting up and he whined, his voice a few pitches higher. He could hear the deep chuckling but tried to ignore it in favour of _feeling_ everything. Even his grip on the bars felt like he may be bending them.

He whimpered, _actually whimpered._  He was being stroked roughly, being thrusted into so damn deep now that he was rubbing up hard against his prostate and he just whined from it. He tried to focus and felt him pull back out and thrusted back in, deep, harder and rough. He was gasping, sweating, squirming, his muscles were pulsating and twitching. He could feel the heat of the room and the sweat spotting his own body.

“Wish I saw you first and fucked you instead of your mom,” he said with a rough thrust, drawing another low gasp from Dylan. He’d make a comment about talking about Norma when they were doing this, but he could barely think, let alone speak right now.

 _“Hah,”_ Dylan panted as he seemed to hit his spot at the same time as he reached the head of his length, engulfing it in his wide, hot hand. He felt him thrust harder again, aiming for his prostate and hitting dead on with raw, human strength. It forced him to arch his back and let out a loud moan, his body bending and trying to push back on him, to thrust back down when he rolled his hips forward.

He heard him take a deep breath and felt his thrusts get quicker if that was even possible, his hips racing forward and the gasps were leaving his lips, one right after the other, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut. He could hear their hips and pelvis hitting each other with how hard they connected and the moans and gasps started filling the room, both of them were panting like they’d been running for miles.

Dylan felt Shelby lean down over him, opening his eyes to see that _that’s_ actually what he did. He felt him wrap an arm around his arched waist and around his shoulders, his hand gripping his short, blonde hair. It made him want to hold onto the cop, but his arms were still cuffed, so when he tried, you could just hear the metal of the cuffs clinking when he pulled.

 _“Fuck,"_  Dylan muttered, his teeth biting down on his lip. Zack wasn’t relenting, rolling his hips fast and rough. He was being met halfway, he himself was pushing back against the other for more touch and pleasure through hot friction. It felt amazing and the feeling he was having, the boiling and burning knot his lower abdomen and the tightening of his sac. He was so damn close.

He pushed up and back into him, getting both a greatly rough thrust and an almost painful thrust. And it just seemed to urge Shelby into slamming into him, as painful as ever and just as rough. He was letting out gasp after whimpering moan and groan, but then there was a high-pitched whine and he was pushed so hard into, his body being forced down hard into the mattress, slammed so deep inside of him, pressing roughly against his prostate and up alongside it, rubbing against it.

Dylan’s body stiffened, his muscles tensing and clenching around Zack. His mind exploded into white and he was so damn lightheaded like he was high. He could hear Shelby groan into the background, their bodies completely moulded together and completely entangled, panting against each other and rutting and stroking, milking each other of everything.

There were a few stretched out minutes of them just catching their breath, Dylan still panting fast and lying there, feeling completely spent and still full up with Zack inside of him and then he felt the cop move sluggishly, lazily until he could pull out and dropped to his side. He opened his eyes halfway and glanced to the side, watching him move over to where his pants were and then he turned back around with a set of keys in hand, a tired smirk on his face.

“Tempted to just leave you like that,” he stated as he stared at him. Dylan wasn’t self-conscious or anything now. He was too spent to be. “You really don’t know how hot the view is,” he let out a groggy, amused huff, too tired to talk for a second. He’d sleep like a baby tonight, for sure.

After a moment of gawking, Shelby stepped over and uncuffed him, his arms dropping to the pillow beside his head, all heavy. Another few seconds and he reluctantly lifted them to rub his wrists before using his arms to lean up, turning to watch Zack get dressed after cleaning himself up. Dylan looked down, seeing that he had his own cum on him and just grabbed the blanket to wipe it up before forcing himself to sit up, ignoring the hot sting of his hole as he sat up completely and slung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting there for a few moments longer.

“I’d maybe use some painkillers until it doesn’t hurt anymore. Guys are normally gentler with Virgins,” his blood ran cold at hearing that and turned a frown on the cop, eyeing him and that smirk on his face as he directed it towards Dylan.

“I’m not a virgin,” he retorted fast and ignored the aching as he went about getting dressed, Shelby getting everything in order before waiting by the door as Dylan got dressed a bit slower. Painkillers were a good idea, but not because the cop suggested it because of the whole virgin thing.

“I won’t tell anyone, especially your mom,” he teased and he paused to give him the stink eye before continuing with getting re-clothed, finding it a little harder with his underwear and jeans than he thought. Boots were also a huge pain since he had to sit down to tie them. He tossed on his long-sleeve, folding the arms up again and then threw on his jacket, so he was wearing everything that he wore when Zack first came in.

“Screw you,” he said as he looked himself over and then headed towards the door, Shelby opening it so he could walk through first.

“I don’t bottom,” the cop said in his ear as they headed towards the stairs, Dylan huffing in amusement. They turned the corner at the top of the stairs and Dylan immediately tried to hide his limp when he saw Norma and Norman coming through the front door with some bags. She had a grim expression on her face as soon as she looked at Dylan, who walked down the stairs, ignoring the aching pain that followed when he walked normally.

“What were you doing upstairs?” she asked when the door was closed and the bags were put down, ready for him and Norman to take into the kitchen. Dylan stayed silent, not wanting to say anything because he knew that his voice would come out strained.

“I wanted a real tour of the house,” Zack spoke for them, sounding chipper with a smile on his face and once they reached the bottom, a hand was patted heavily on his shoulder. “You know, instead of searching the place with a warrant, and your son was kind enough to give me one,” that earned him another pat on the shoulder before Dylan leaned back against the stairs frame.

“He was _kind_ enough? That doesn’t sound like him,” Norma crossed her arms and stared at him before looking back to Zack and Dylan huffed loud enough to get her attention again.

 _"Him_ is right here,” he then forced a smile. “Hi, Norma,” he greeted murthly and then gave Norman a nod in greeting, getting one back that had a sliver of a smile there. They knew that Norma hated that they were getting along at this point. There were barely any arguments or fights anymore and Norman had even talked about him sticking around, which she really despised.

“He’s a good boy,” as soon as he heard those two words and the hand pat his shoulder and squeeze to remind him, he forced himself to breathe, his heart skipping slightly.


End file.
